


For Now and Forever

by Enchantingfairywingsofdoom



Series: Eruri One Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confession, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2015, Fluff, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, confession prompt, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantingfairywingsofdoom/pseuds/Enchantingfairywingsofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin proposes to Levi.</p><p>"Love is the voice under all silences, the hope which has no opposite in fear; the strength so strong mere force is feebleness: the truth more first than sun, more last than star…" E.E. Cummings</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, locations, or name brands etc. that are mentioned. I only own the writing.

“Erwin?” Levi called as he entered their shared apartment. All the apartment’s lights were out and he could have sworn the tall blond oaf said he was going to be home before him.

Turning on the lights as he went, from the open plan living area to the bedroom, he noticed that everything was just the way they had left it this morning. Clean. It meant that Erwin had not yet attempted to cook or had called it an early night. (It may have only been 7pm but Levi had found him in bed asleep and snoring, like the old man he was, at 7pm two nights ago)

“Erwin, where are you?”

Maybe the git was taking a shit. Or maybe the git had fallen asleep on the toilet, taking a shit. Levi snorted at the thought of coming across that. But the bathroom was also empty _and clean_. If Erwin had used it within the last hour there would have been soap suds, toothpaste, shaving cream, and water droplets splattering the tiled floor, walls and vanity. Those little specks of residue that once they dry you can’t fucking shift, even if you used a ton of cleaning product and scrubbed as if the only thing that would save humanity was their demise . (To Levi the world  _did_ depend on their removal!)Those types of specks annoyed the shit out of Levi. They were the literal spawns of Satan. It frustrated Levi even more, that Erwin himself never seem to notice them and clean them away before they caused a Levi clean- pocalypse. And a Levi clean-pocalypse was serious fucking business.

“Where the crap are you old man?” Levi huffed as he reached into his black suit pants to retrieve his phone. Walking back into their bedroom he sat on the edge of bed, unlocking the phone to look through his messages and call log. But there were no missed messages or calls from Erwin. _What was the idiotic fool up to this time?_

Levi was just about to call Erwin to scold him for not being here and making him worry when something caught his eye. It caught his eye because it was out of place. No, not out of place but an addition to the usual arrangement of things. There on the bed side table was a red envelope.

Levi shifted on the bed so he was able to reach for the item which offended his careful order of things. He examined it in his hands in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. This soon turned to annoyance because now he knew Erwin was up to something. Erwin knew Levi didn’t like surprises so what the hell was he doing surprising him _and_ making him worry in order to do it. Levi's brow was extremely furrowed as he tried to contain his irritation that was furiously bubbling away in order to be able to save its energy to severely scold Erwin later. _Stupid-fucking-blond-oaf._  

He contemplated ignoring the envelope altogether, not giving Erwin the satisfaction of his plan coming together, and ringing him to tell him he better get his ass home now or he was sleeping outside tonight. A sneer appeared on Levi’s lips at the thought of how Erwin would beg him to stop being stupid and that he was only trying to do one of his 'nice' romantic bullshit ideas. Levi thought it would be a pleasant sight to have Erwin begging on his knees for mercy with that husky voice of his, quite hot in fact. Maybe he could even give Levi an apologetic blow job while he was down there? Now that wasn’t such a bad idea.  

Tossing the envelope aside on the bed, his finger hovered over Erwin’s name, ‘Blond Oaf’, in his phone. His lips pressed together and his eyes squinted, as his finger poised above the call symbol. It couldn’t hurt to _just_ look in the envelope first, could it? Damn Erwin-Fucking-Smith for knowing he was too curious not to open it.

Levi opened the envelope to reveal that it contained a letter. Not just any type of letter though. A _love_ letter. He let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes. He should have guessed, it was so typical of the other. Erwin was such a soppy romantic it was pathetic. He knew Levi hated all the romantic bullshit. But Levi began to read it anyway because he wanted to see what the foolish blond was gonna gush about this time.

_Dearest Levi,_

_I know that you don’t like silly love letters but please bear with me. If I didn’t write this down I don’t think I would ever tell you because I wouldn’t be able to deliver it with the same eloquence in person. So I shall attempt to comprehensively  write how I feel so that you may understand the place you hold within my heart._

_People grow old, Levi, it is inevitable because time passes swiftly for us mortal men. I have dreamed of growing old with you, a way in which I know my mortal time will be both treasured and savored most. I cannot tell you the compassion I have felt for your sufferings nor the appreciation to be the one to nonetheless receive your sincerest affectionate glances. You say you are broken, that your heart is cold but I’ve found myself lingering in your aura and it encircles me with nothing but the warmth of passion and endearment._

_You may say that I am mad, as much as any one person could be, because I cannot phantom a thought that doesn’t involve yourself. But if you are to call this madness, I would rather have it than sanity. You may say that I am foolish to be overcome with love, feeling love in every pore, and wanting to live for that love alone. But I do not know what it is to live without this love anymore; to not grasp you, kiss you, and caress you._

_Don’t be afraid of my love, our love. Don’t worry for it is the most astounding beautiful thing that I have ever been, and ever want, to be a part of._

_In spite of myself, my mind will always carry me to you. And I do not will it to be any other way._

_Tonight I would like you to join me at Central Park at the bench where we first met. I will be waiting there, like I always have and always will._

_Yours eternally,  
                         Erwin_

Levi sniffed. That wasn’t a tear that fell down his cheek. He just had something in his eye. An eyelash. No, a twig. A big fucking twig.

Erwin had _never_ written him a love letter like this one before. It made Levi's chest swell with warmth. Erwin, the blond oaf, loved him with all his heart. And Levi thought he was just as equally a stupid oaf for loving him back. 

He left the apartment in a daze, his vision blurred and heart racing at the thought of what Erwin had planned. Levi had to sit in his car longer than he would willingly admit in order to gather his senses, he wasn’t about to let the blond oaf see him cry. As he drove the radio played ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri. This-this was _their_ song. The lovey dovey bullshit song Erwin tenderly sung to him when he thought he was sleeping, like the soft sap he was.

The song made him think even more about Erwin as he drove. It had been just over three years since Levi had first met Erwin in Central Park. He wouldn’t have even talked to the guy unless he had been sitting on _his_ bench. The bench that he sat on every day during his lunch break. Instead of shifting like Levi persistently insisted the stranger had taken him off to buy lunch for him as an apology. Levi had huffed and puffed at the stranger for his idiotic kindness. But somehow their little ‘lunch dates’ had turned into real dates and soon into a very fulfilling relationship. Meeting that handsome blond git had become the best thing that had ever happened to him.  _Of course he fucking loved him too._ Even if he didn't as freely admit it as Erwin did. 

Levi fumbled to unbuckle his seat-belt and exit his car once he parked it, heading towards the park in a fluster. At first he walked, but that soon turned into a slow jog as he frantically made his way to the bench, and to Erwin.

Erwin was sitting on the bench just as he had all those years ago. He smiled at Levi in the same warm and tender manner as he had the first time Levi had approached him. But tonight the bench had been decorated with flowers, candles and heart motifs.  _And_ _Was he? Was he wearing the exact same clothes he had that very day?_

Levi didn't even care how pathetically soppy this moment Erwin had created was, as he was now a rather willing victim of the romantic mush.  

“Levi” Erwin gently cooed. 

“Erwin, you made me worry but then-then-“ He had been going to scold him but he couldn’t bring himself to do it anymore.

Levi didn’t know he had so much emotion within him but at this moment he couldn't stop it from all surging to the surface and overflowing, every fucking last bit of it.

 _Crying. Levi, was crying?_ Erwin had never seen Levi cry as openly before. He hugged Levi and rubbed small circles into his back in order to comfort him. After a while Levi broke their embrace glancing at him expectantly.

Erwin took this as his cue, cleared his throat, fished the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of Levi before opening it. He looked up at Levi whose eyes widened in surprise and anticipation.

“Levi, I would like to ask you for your hand in marriage.”

 _Was this happening? Was this really fucking happening?_ Levi thought.

“Yes-Yes Erwin, you beautiful man!” Levi sobbed. _You beautiful, handsome, loving, perfectly imperfect man!_

Erwin hoisted the smaller man up to kiss him, and Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist while his arms hooked around his neck.

 _Mine. Mine. Mine._ Levi thought as their embrace and kissing continued.

_My idiotic blond oaf; for now and forever._


End file.
